Sexual Favours
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: Prompt from Puella Magi kink meme: Kyouko trying to pleasure Sayaka enough to convince her that life is worth living. -Yuri, smut, if you don't like, please don't read-


Sayaka laid in her bed, hiding her face under her comforter. She was very quiet and laid still. She had tears streaking down her face and her eyes were bloodshot.

Kyouko sat on the end of the bed, quietly nomming away at a stick of pocky. She had been sitting there quietly for a while. Most of the time, her eyes were locked on the deep blue Soul Gem sitting on the desk in front of her. It was once a light sky blue, but quickly became tainted to a dark, murky blue. Shortly after finding out that Sayaka refused to purify her Soul Gem, Kyouko worried constantly about if she was going to be okay. Not for her own sake but because she knew Sayaka had other friends that cared for her. Kyouko had tried talking to her, which fell through.

After a few more quiet moments, Kyouko tried again, "Sayaka, there's more to life. Being a magical girl is only part of it, there's always the other half that you can live kinda normally..." she sounded like she knew not what she was talking about.

"No one needs to worry about me... I'm nothing but a zombie anyway." Sayaka murmured, her voice empty.

"If that's what you believe, then do you believe that I'm nothing but a zombie that doesn't deserve anyone to care about me?" Kyouko yelled, her patience running short.

Sayaka rolled over, the first movement Kyouko witnessed since showing up. She sat up and looked at Kyouko. "You aren't like me. You are heartless and misunderstanding. You never wanted anyone to care." Sayaka said, her words dripping venom.

Kyouko finished off her pocky and made an angry noise that sounded almost like growling. "You think I didn't want someone to care?!" she said, her voice elevated. She let out a sigh, as if trying to calm herself. "Look, Sayaka. If you won't listen to words, I guess I'll just have to show you why you need to stay alive." she said, roughly. Without a second passing, Kyouko pushed Sayaka back down on her bed and climbed on top of her.

Sayaka pushed on Kyouko's shoulders, trying to get the red-haired girl off of her. This failed because of Sayaka's weak muscles. She let her arms fall back to her sides and stared at her with almost dead blue eyes. "Why does it matter?" she mumbled, looking away from Kyouko's sharper, auburn-almost red-eyes.

"Because it does." Kyouko said, firmly, before moving the blanket away from Sayaka's pyjama covered body. She ducked down and started nibbling and sucking on Sayaka's neck.

Sayaka just laid there, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. She didn't respond to Kyouko's stimulation.

Kyouko got mad about the fact that Sayaka was letting her do this to her and starting nipping at her collarbone, moving closer to the collar of her pyjama shirt. She just kept getting mad when Sayaka didn't respond to the sexual advances. When she reached the collar of her shirt, she started unbuttoning the buttons, without even thinking about it. She kissed down Sayaka's narrow body, skipping over her small breasts, and kissed her stomach.

Sayaka stared at the ceiling, her chest hurting a small bit. She didn't like what Kyouko was doing but she didn't see the point in stopping her or yelling at her. This body was already dead, why does it matter what was done to it?

Kyouko sucked on the flesh, leaving red marks all over Sayaka's stomach. She eventually got to the line of her pyjama pants. She ignored it and moved up to the plain light blue bra that Sayaka was wearing. She pushed it up, deciding that it was too much effort to try and unclasp it. "Why won't you do anything?!" she got mad. Every girl should care if they were being forced into something they didn't want to do.

Sayaka shrugged, not even seeming to mind that Kyouko could see her perky breasts. "I'm already dead, this is nothing. You are just touching a dead body."

Kyouko got mad and took one of her nipples into her mouth. She bit down on the sensitive flesh, before licking it and teasing the other one with her fingers. She switched after a minute and sucked the other nipple until it was a deep red colour. When she looked up at Sayaka's face, she still had that dead expression.

Kyouko crawled to the end of Sayaka's bed and hooked her fingers under the loose elastic of Sayaka's pyjama pants. She pulled them down and took them off of the young girl. She did the same with her underwear, not feeling too good about what she was about to do. But it was worth the try to get the depressed girl out of her dead state.

Kyouko leaned really close to Sayaka's warm core and cocked her head to the side. "You..." she felt embarrassment wash over her. Sayaka's special place shined as her naked skin was wet from her own discharge. She either had shaved or hadn't gotten that far in puberty. Kyouko didn't know if she was worried about this or okay with it. Wasn't this considered rape?

Sayaka still kept her eyes on the ceiling, even though she was feeling rather nauseated and her stomach felt funny. She felt like she had a temperature. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

Kyouko leaned in and ran her tongue across the slit. She carefully dug her tongue inside of the soft lips and found the clitoris right away. She almost grinned when she heard a quiet moan come from Sayaka. Her goal was beginning to work.

Kyouko licked Sayaka's sweet core as if it were a lollipop. She stuck to the thought that this was for Sayaka, though she could feel her own precious spot getting moist. She ran her tongue from the top of her slit to the bottom, cleaning away any excess fluid. She wasn't even paying attention to who she was licking any more.

Sayaka had one of her hands entangled in her sheet, griping at it. Her other hand was across her stomach, gripping her pyjama shirts loose clothe. She hadn't moved beside that. Her face still had the dead, empty look though she had a small stream of drool running from her mouth and her eyes were tearing up from how hard it was not to squirm and moan. She bit her tongue to keep her voice in. She wasn't supposed to feel good. She was dead. Her soul was in that damn gem. _This was nothing but an illusion._

Kyouko moved a small bit closer to Sayaka, working on her clit again. She slipped a finger in between the soft pink lips. She rubbed outside of Sayaka's vagina, before pushing her middle finger into the pathway slowly. Even if this did qualify as rape, she didn't want to hurt her.

Sayaka suddenly sat up, "What are you trying to show me?" her voice came out a bit shaky and her glazed over, yet still dead looking, eyes were staring directly at her.

Kyouko pulled her mouth away, though she kept moving her middle finger in and out slowly. "I trying to show you that there's more then pain and suffering." she said, before burying her face back into Sayaka's core, nibbling at the skin very softly. She started licking Sayaka's clit but rougher and quicker.

Sayaka bit her lip. She didn't want to show Kyouko that it was working. She was a terrible person, right? She was dead too. She didn't deserve this good feeling.

Kyouko sped up her hand movements, before adding another finger. She eased her index finger in, and continued pleasuring Sayaka. Her goal was obvious; she wanted to make Sayaka come. She wanted Sayaka to come like she never had before. She wanted Sayaka to feel.

Sayaka couldn't help it, once Kyouko added a second finger and became a bit rougher with licking her, she couldn't prevent her voice from embarrassingly slipping out again. It had slipped once before at the beginning. She laid down again and griped the bed sheets on either side of her, fighting her voice coming out again, though this time she couldn't hold back little squeaks as Kyouko sped up her fingers, hooking them at an angle that sent electric shocks run down her spine. At some point, Kyouko would suck on Sayaka's clit, which made her head spin. She wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. This wasn't... Sayaka was adamant that her dead body was just tricking her. She wasn't supposed to care. No one cared. But if no one cared... Why was Kyouko here? Why was she doing this, if she didn't care? Sayaka mentally scolded herself. It wasn't that easy. Nothing was that easy.

Kyouko had closed her eyes at one point, her one free hand inside of her unbuttoned short shorts, touching her own sweet core. She didn't stop pleasuring Sayaka though. In fact, she got a little less timid and her moves seems more sure. She nibbled at the hard bud that had swollen from all the attention, her finger movements speeding up and rotating slightly every time she moved them in and out.

Sayaka couldn't take it anymore. She let her moans, full throttle. She was griping the sheets tightly. "Kyouko-!" her voice came out half whispered, half moaned. She bit her lip, tilting her head back. "I think... I'm going to come-" she moaned out quietly, biting her lip again.

Kyouko pulled away just long enough to say, "Good." then sucked and licked at Sayaka's clit roughly, speeding her hand up a small bit more. After a few seconds she felt Sayaka's body tense up around her.

Sayaka let out a quiet, yet drawn out moan. Her whole body contracted and her mind went completely for a moment. After a second, she came back to her senses. She let out a few huffs of breath, the adrenaline rush from that very similar to that of when she was fighting witches. Her heart was pounding loudly.

Kyouko moved away from Sayaka's body, huffing a bit herself. Her cheeks were flushed a shade of red that matched the rest of her natural red colour scheme. "So, what about now, Sayaka?" she asked, her voice uneven.

Sayaka didn't know how to respond. It did feel good, but she also knew that she was dead. That gem was her soul. She was controlling an already murdered body.

Kyouko let out an annoyed 'tsk' noise and moved to be beside Sayaka. "Look, I don't really like all that romantic gushy gushy stuff. Don't you understand?"

Sayaka didn't understand the clouded message Kyouko was trying to send her. This seemed to be about everyone and how they all cared for her. But what if...?

Kyouko let out an annoyed sigh, "You're going to make me say it, huh? You really are an idiot." she said, her voice somehow sounding softer them before. "I don't give a damn about what the other girls care about. I care about you, Sayaka." she sounded a little odd.

Sayaka wasn't looking at her. Is this a confession? Who would want to love a girl who's soul wasn't in the right place? She couldn't understand what Kyouko was trying to say. "I'm nothing but a shell though... A stupid girl..." Sayaka's resolve was a little shaky.

Kyouko pushed herself off of Sayaka's bed. She went over to the desk and pulled her Soul Gem out of pocket. She carefully sat Sayaka's Soul Gem upright, then sat hers down right next to it, so close that the bases of the two gems were touching. "I'm the same, you know. If you are going to be miserable, at least have someone to be miserable with." Kyouko said, reaching into her jacket pocket, and pulling out a box of pocky. She shook one out the same way some people do cigarettes. "Want one?"

Sayaka was too busy looking at the Soul Gems on her desk to respond to Kyouko's offer. Kyouko had been over there every day for the past week, trying to get Sayaka out. She hadn't even considered herself. Kyouko's normally bright red Soul Gem was a murky brown colour. She had been sacrificing herself every day when she came over to talk to her.

Kyouko noticed what Sayaka was staring at. "I have one Grief Seed." she said, pulling it out of the opposing jacket pocket. Without hesitation, she put it to Sayaka's Soul Gem. It slowly collected all of the taint, making Sayaka's Soul Gem shine brightly in contrast to her own. "I'll be fine." she said, before putting the tainted Grief Seed in her pocket. "I'll go make us tea." she said, turning to leave the room.

Before she got to the door, Sayaka's voice rang out throughout the room, "Thank you." she said, her voice a little shaky.

Kyouko shook her head, "No problem. I can be a good girl, if I want to." she said, chomping into her pocky before leaving the room.

Sayaka stared at the ceiling again. Kyouko really wasn't as bad as she had thought. Maybe she could give this messed up life one more chance.


End file.
